The Village Hidden in the Dragons Mouth
by Addie-lala20
Summary: After a successful sasuke retrieval mission Naruto is subjugated to the hatred of the village. Having enough of it 12 year old Naruto leaves in search of a new home, on way he makes many friends decides to create a village of his own. NarutoHarem femhaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any or form**

**Hurray I started a new story hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Dragon blood and Goodbyes**

_Ssssssssssssss_

_ demon almost killed Sasuke uchiha_

_ sssssssssssssss_

_swhat happened I heard the demon was sent to retrieve the Uchiha_

_ sssssssss_

_she poisoned him with its evil thats why he left_

_ ssssss..._

Naruto froze.

That's when he heard it the whispers all around him and the glares that seem to increase tenfold he heard voices whispers from villager and shonobi alike. He didn't like it as if it wasn't enough the council blamed aswell as team mates now he had the whole village on his back and very few people to take his side.

_Demon how dare it!_

_Our precious Uchiha is hurt the monster!_

_Its tainting her innocence kill it deserves to die!_

_No better yet I want to see it writhe in pain_

_You crazy idiot no lets rip out his muscle and growth plates then he can never grow!_

_No genjutsu!_

_Kill it!_

_Pain!_

_Monster!_

_Torture!_

_Poison it!_

The words echoed around him, his body started to shake as he backed away from them how could they he had brought Sasuke back sure he was a little battered but they was no other way. Picking up his pace walked emotions and conflicting ideas racing in his head;

But with sixteen shonobi and villagers coupled with the fact that Naruto did not want to hurt them the situation seemed hopeless.

So instead of thinking Naruto kept on running his eyes wide in desperation as chants came nearer he could sense how large the group would be it would be this time he was preparing himself for month's worth of pain.

As much as they hurt him he couldn't bring himself to hate them he saw the pain they masked; the pain Kyuubi supposedly caused though Naruto had doubts about that the furball didn't seem that bad in his opinion.

Though on occasions there were some that were just in it for the fun of it the thrill of causing pain.

Skidding to a halt Naruto noticed he'd hit a dead end, shuffling surrounded him as the mob surrounded him. There faces hidden in shadow they stepped forward glares and gleeful smiles at what was about to happen.

"where do you think you're going you little fuck?" one of them said; Stabbing into Naruto leg he let out an agonizing scream as crimson bled out him like a fountain.

"Let me at him"

"No me first"

"Why not all of us"

That when it started an onslaught of pain he could feel as his muscles were being ripped apart his bone crushing giving agonizing creaks of protest, the plates that controlled his growth were tearing under all the pressure. Someone grabbed him by his hair pulling his head back in a jerk.

Laughs and growls could be heard all around him his body was stained red with his blood a man a tattoo running over his smiled sadistically.

His voice was rough and whiny,

"Hey old man you got the poison?"

Suddenly a man with wild white hair and crazed wrinkled eyes step forth from the crowd a manic grin decorating his face;

"It's a serum of dragon's blood which increases some ones natural production of electricity he'll be screaming and screaming and screaming."

Smile broke out at the mention of screams as they all gathered to watch the show unfold.

Naruto listened and heard and tried all he could to scurry away but it was all in vain the crazed man was already in front of him he was agony and trapped helpless.

A syringe entered him and another

And another

And another

And another

Till his DNA coursed together and started to change and electrical current opened underneath his skin weaving bring torrents of jerks of torture through his body until electricity burst coating his skin his hair turned dark blue muscles grew slightly face grew chiselled and defined and eyes turned a sharp deep dark blue his whisker gre into faint white marks on his tan cheeks. His wounds slowly began to heal leaving smooth almost unbreakable skin.

Sitting up he looked up that was meant to kill him dragon is never meant to touch human blood it was a well known torture poison but Naruto wasn't normal he the container for the kyuubi and he would never let Naruto die so instead he was now half Dragon not surprising considering how much Dragon blood was stuck into him.

The crowd stared at the 12 year in shock and horror, Naruto looked at them getting use to his new body and abilities, he was angry during the process a seal that was in his mid disintegrated it was growth stunter that stopped his mental growth and maturity levels slowly information old situations came to him old lessons everything made finally sense.

Naruto looked up noticing the crowd they were angry and he was angry, but still he couldn't bring himself to hate them it just seemed so pointless.

Taking off his head band he held it in his hands why was he still in Konoha?

There was nothing here for him except a few friends but even they weren't that close to him. Naruto smiled a calming smile to the crowd angry frightened glares.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you got you want I'm leaving the village you don'y have to worry about me ever again" Naruto said as if soothing a young child.

Slowly he walked towards a shopkeeper of a clothes shop and stepped inside he grabbed a black shirt and pants before turning to the shop owner who had always chucked him out,

"If I leave the village now can I have this please?" Naruto asked politely.

The man to shocked nodded while Naruto changed from tattered bloody orange jumpsuit and made his way to the gates of Konoha a small peaceful smile on his face not a grin or an Idiotic smile that hid his pain no just a small smile he was free; well almost anyway.

* * *

**Okay done **

** is going to be a harem fic not large one but harem all the same **

**Dun dun dun**

**ahhhhh I think I'm cursed to write short chapters lol**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter I warn you my chapters are really short:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I do own the stories plot**

* * *

With Naruto:

Naruto stood on tree branch contemplating his decision to leave the village and he'd have to let Baa chan know he'd retired being a ninja of Konoha.

Sighing Naruto bit into his thumb and summoned one of his toad summons there was a lot of thing he had to get done before starting his new life.

His blue hair streaked with a few streaks of gold lying at the nape of his sweaty next in a long pony tail reaching to his mid thighs; his eyes scanned over the newly appeared orange toad in front of him.

"What who are you where am I?" Gamachki shouted at the blue haired boy in front of him in confusion, the boy seemed familiar to him yet very unfamiliar at the same time.

Naruto chuckled of course he wouldn't recognise him he'd almost completely changed even his chakra network was slightly different not to mention he was part dragon now though underneath all that he was still the same person just that little bit smarter.

"It's me Gamachki Naruto" Naruto explained holding his sides in mirth, while smiling at the little toad.

Gamachki looked over his friend and summoner in realization, he recognised the eyes even though they were a much deeper blue and the faint whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto wow what happened blue really looks good on you not to mention the black clothes and your face your, your handsome when did that happen!" Gamachki rambled.

Naruto smiled at his friend before answering in an amused voice,

"Thanks for the compliment Gama kun, but I did call you for a favour, could you bring my retirement slip to Baa chan for me, don't tell her where I am but tell her she'll see me again in the future and that I am no traitor."

Gamachki smiled sadly taking the scroll from him so Naruto had finally had enough he thought to himself,

"Well good luck Naruto I'll make sure this gets their safely, but remember you always have the toads on your side."

With that Gamachki disappeared in a poof while, carried on his way to his new future.

* * *

With Tsunade:

Tsunade was going out of her mind there had been no word of Naruto's where about's in two days now, she was beginning to worry.

Naruto was like a little brother to her she truly adored and admired him, he was like a light in the darkness guiding all who saw it from hate and despair.

Tsunade was in a bind the council of Konoha were getting more and more outgoing everyday and their power was increasing daily.

The only way she could keep what little power she had was to watch her every step very carefully, that was why she found herself trapped and extremely guilt ridden towards Naruto.

There were tons of classified secrets just about Naruto that his file took up at least one fith of Konoha's secrets.

She wished she could removed the growth stunter on Naruto instead having to watch him everyday struggle, with all that he achieved even with the stunter it made her wonder how powerful or smart Naruto really was.

Just as she awoke from her troubling thoughts there was a poof.

There in front of her stood Gamachki toad boss summons son,

"Tsunade sama I have a meassage from Naruto."

Tsunade's head jerked up and her eyes held a hopeful glint in them,

" what his alive! Where is he? Is he safe?"

Gamachicki looked around in a shifty fashion not wanting to answer or relay the Naruto's message.

Finally he looked towards Tsunade with an unkeasy smile and spoke in a rush of words,

"Naruto says his retiring here is his form, he says he forgives for the secrets he already and has no grudge against the village but has to leave for his own well being and sanity bye baachan you'll see me sooner or later if my plans work out."

Tsunade sat speechless, gobsmacked her body frozen as she held Naruto's retirement form.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

**lolz his runaway poor Gamachicki**


End file.
